wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Imperator/@comment-25562551-20180311183634/@comment-25036576-20180315201104
Faktycznie brakowało tego. "Więc w Epoce Imperium ludzkość też miała szansę zjednoczenia, bez bogo-dupka na tronie, wystarczyło jej dać trochę czasu." Ile dać im czasu? Czy 2000 lat wystarczy żeby stworzyć nowy system podróży międzygwiezdnych który mógłby objąć całą galaktykę a nie garstkę planet? Żeby podbili całą galaktykę, stworzyli wystarczającą armię która oprze się wszystkiemu jak leci? Łącznie z chaosem? No jakoś wątpie. "Do tego Intereksowie nie prowadzili jakiejś agresywnej ekspansji z tego co się orientuje. " To co wyżej, dlatego by tym bardziej by sobie nie poradzili. Trochę to zajęło Imperium nastawionemu w 100% na podbój a co dopiero im. Znów ludzkość dead. "No i patrząc na sam przebieg bitwy megarachnidy to w zasadzie tyranidy." Nom fakt, ale to i tak nie ta skala. "tyrki pożarły inne galaktyki, emmm to tylko hipoteza z tego co pamiętam" I nadal nią pozostaje, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest ich pierdyliard i na jedną flotę trzeba było ściągać siły z całej galaktyki i walczyć przez kilkaset lat. To więcej niż Megarachnidy, które miały... hmmm 1 planetę. I zostały pokonane pół roku xd "Proszę pamiętaj o tym, że kiedy mówisz o frakcjach co przez dziesięć tysięcy lat się nie rozwinęły, to w praktyce miały one maksymalnie kilkadziesiąt / kilkaset lat na to, żeby to osiągnąć." A co jeśli ci powiem że przez kilka tysięcy lat ludzie podbijali planety bez napędu osnowy? Lot do innej planety bez warp drive'a nie jest samobójstwem, niby dlaczego miałby być? To wręcz wymagana akcja jeśli cywilizacja chce się rozrastać... no ale niestety powolny i systematyczny rozwój trwa. Odnosząc się do Epoki Technologii ~10k lat od wymyślenia napędu Osnowy. Jeszcze z najlepszą technologią jaką miała ludzkość i w lżejszych warunkach. Więc to za wolno, o wiele wiele za wolno i właśnie to rozumiał Impek. "Waaagh! Bestii nie było groźne dlatego, że było potężne, chociaż to jeden z czynników, ale dlatego że było strasznie blisko Terry." Tak, zgodzę się, ale z drugiej strony gdyby nie było tam Terry to by bez problemu Waaagh mogło rosnąć w siłę i w efekcie już by nikt tego nie zatrzymał. "a jakby poszedł Astronomican, miałbyś drugie Age of Strife" Na szczęście mini-państewka go nie miały xD Dzięki temu mogły latać gdzie tylko chcą po galaktyce a nie robić tylko krótkie loty i bez problemu stworzyć większe mocarstwo z bezpieczniejszymi lotami międzygwiezdnymi. Taaaaaaa.... marzenia. "Tak, tylko Baal został zaatakowany przez dwie armie" Takie siły były tylko do walki z Tyranidami a nie z Chaosem i przegrały, na samym końcu pojawił się Chaos i potem pojawiły się też inne, różnorakie siły Imperium z pomocą. Co do tego "zdecentralizowane państwo złożone z mniejszych, które nawet jak zrenegaci to masz dookoła pierdyliard innych, które je ogarną bo ich ludność chce żyć, czy jedno uber-mocarstwo, którego całą armią już przynajmniej kilka razy w historii dowodził jeden człowiek, a który postanowił zrenegacić. " Wiesz, oba opisy idealnie pasują do Imperium, nie tylko ten drugi. Imperium jest luźną siatką organizacji, układów planet i miniaturowych państewek przecie. To że panuje dyktatura i wiara to tak naprawdę nie centralizuje to zbyt mocno Imperium w tak wielkiej skali w jakiej jest. W efekcie masz to co opisujesz, pierdyliard pomniejszych państewek i planetek które działają dla wspólnego dobra ale nie są od siebie zbyt zależne. A akcje że herezja zostaje wybita przez sąsiednie siły, albo planeta zostaje zaatakowana bo sąsiad uznał ich za heretyków to normalka w Imperium. Jak do tego dorzucisz niezależne floty itp to już w ogóle oba opisy spełnione w 100%. Chociaż fakt że na grubsze sprawy Imperium potrzebuje czasu na mobilizację (jak choćby vraks). No i gdyby takie minipaństwa istniały to i tak wiecznie miałyby problemy z najazdami i nie mogłyby zawsze ot tak sobie zebrać siły i zaatakować, zupełnie jak Imperium. Tylko że takie państwo nie zdążyłoby się utworzyć.